During complex manufacturing processes (e.g., the manufacture of an automobile) a plurality of components and subassemblies can be joined with one another. For example, two shaped metal components can be welded to one another. Although, the weld may couple the metal components together, an undesired indication can be formed at the site of the weld. For example, a spot welding process may leave behind a depression in one of the metal components that is about the shape of the welding electrode. The undesired indication may be a sight that is prone to water intrusion, or may be the source of undesired sound, i.e., wind may cause vibration or whistling.
Self-adhesive plug plates can be utilized to cover the undesired indication during the manufacturing process. Generally, the plug plates are temporarily adhered to a sheet stock such that the plug plates can be removed from the sheet stock without damaging the plug plates. However, the removal of the plug plates can be a laborious manual process, which can slow down the manufacturing process. Moreover, a single component can require the application of a multitude of plug plates.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative plug plate dispensing assemblies that reduce the time required to complete the plug plate removal process.